A Family Matter
by Niaf
Summary: Severus is revealed as a spy and tries to save the members of the Order of the Phoenix and Harry. A little aftermath after a battle at the Burrow. In which we see Severus as more then just a spy, death eater or potions master. Warning: AU, Slightly OOC, contains violence and illness. *COMPLETED*


**Author's Note:** A very random one of I wrote about Severus. In this little random peace you see a side of Severus that most rarely sees. I'm sorry I know it's horribly AU and it's just a ramble so it's not very good. I was bored and thinking about Severus being both strong and weak at the same time. The Self Sacrificing Severus we all love. So yah this is just a little batty one shot. Hope you guys like it.

 **Disclaimer:** I own nothing. All the characters belong to the amazing J. K. Rowling. If you want the real story read her absolutely amazing books!

 **Warning:** Contains scenes of violence and illness.

* * *

Remus barely caught him as he fell. His scream echoed out of the still air as his eyes never left the crumpled body. Blood slowly spreading in a pool around him. Remus pulled Severus up to his chest. Or tried to, but the man was falling and taking Remus with him. It was breaking Remus's heart. He wanted to run to the still form on the ground, but he couldn't. He had to keep Severus from running out there. He'd been holding him so tightly he'd left bruises on his wrist. The only thing that had kept Severus back. Kept him from running forward. From engaging the Death Eaters out there. In the street. Remus felt the tears falling down his eyes as Tonk's head lulled over. Glassy eyes open and facing towards them. Severus screamed even louder at that. His whole body trembling. Remus sank to his knees on the cold hard ground from behind the safety of the shields. Holding Severus tightly to his chest as his cries joined in with the other mans. Their mixed voices joining in with the others.

The only thought that Severus could form was, is she dead? Can I still save her? He felt sick. Bile was rising in his throat making it hard to breathe. Hard to concentrate. He was going to sick up. He knew it. His sensitive stomach couldn't take this. Not after eating such a rich meal as Molly made. He tried to swallow it down. Tried to banish the images of blood splattering away from falling bodies. From the scene playing before his eyes. He leaned forwards letting his hands slam solidly into the ground. Barely managing to keep from falling completely over. His stomach was churning violently. His head was light and everything was spinning. The ground in front of him undulating horribly. He tried to swallow, but found his mouth full just seconds after. He could feel a hand on his back gently running fingers over his spine. He gasped as he started throwing up. Trying to draw in air even as his body fought to bring everything back up.

Severus could still taste the vomit in his mouth when he had finished. It wasn't making anything better. If anything he felt worse. He could feel Remus holding him. Could feel the shaking hand on his back trying to offer comfort. He was still too weak from the torture that had led to this. If only he'd been stronger. He thought he might be sick again. He had to close his eyes and lean back pushing away from the mess he'd made. He collapsed against Remus. Letting the silent tears fall. His throat raw from screaming and vomiting. He couldn't take it anymore. The pain in his head. The pain in his body. His soul crying out. He just let darkness claim him.

* * *

He blinked his eyes. Someone was moving him. He looked at the man trying to pick him up. Remus. He was trembling so much he couldn't seem to get a solid hold. Others were coming out. Severus just barely managed to gasp out, "Harry, is he safe?"

"We got him inside Severus, he's safe," Remus said resigned.

"The others?" He gasped as he felt himself pulled to his feet. He was swaying. Someone else took a firm grip on his arm. Draping it over another shoulder. Not Remus.

"Oh thank Merlin Siri," Remus breathed. Sirius then. That was who was holding him upright.

"You ok Snape?" Sirius asked, his voice still held the edge of cold. A dagger that usually didn't affect him. Tonight it made tears leak from his eyes. Sirius still didn't trust him. Still blamed him. He swallowed.

"No," Severus breathed. He felt so sick he didn't even think he could have faked being fine. He was so tired. So done in. His head was pounding horribly. His stomach hadn't settled any. He just wanted to lie back down on the ground.

"Didn't think so, you look like shit," Sirius commented wryly. "Remus you hurt?"

"No, Severus took the brunt of it. Got pretty messed up, but he says he's fine. Or at least he did anyways, before those bastard came and tried to kill us all. I don't know what he cast, but damn it's the only thing that kept us alive," Remus said shaking his head. Wearily letting Sirius guide them towards the house.

"Stop moving me around," Severus moaned out. His head didn't like this. Neither did his stomach. Oh Merlin he felt sick. "I'm going to sick up," he barely managed to breathe. He could feel it rising. Wishing desperately that he could lie down. Merlin he hurt. Everything hurt. They stopped. It wasn't enough though. Severus started throwing up. Violently emptying his stomach again. Luckily there wasn't much left so he was done pretty quickly.

"Shh Severus. It's ok," Remus whispered gently. Running his hand through his hair. Severus let his head lull until it was lying against Remus's head. Feeling the warm breath tickle his ear.

"Wolf," Severus whispered affectionally. "Don't feel good," he whispered moaning. He felt the blackness rising again. He let his heavy eyes close and slumped almost completely over Remus.

"Merlin, let me carry him Moony," Sirius hissed and darkness swallowed Severus completely.

* * *

Severus's eyes slowly opened. Merlin his head was killing him. He had potions upstairs. In his robes. He wished he had his robes now. He was only wearing black silk pyjama pants. His chest bear. He was shivering and could feel cold sweat cooling over his skin. He tried to sit up. That was a bad idea. The world swam around him so fast he gasped out.

"Easy Severus," Remus murmured pushing him back down gently.

"Where am I?" Severus asked laying his arm over his eyes. The light was burning his eyes and making his stomach churn again. He really didn't need a repeat performance of puking his guts out. He'd done enough of that. He lay still. It helped.

"Your on the floor in my living room dear," Molly Weasley reassured him. "I could use another pair of hands if your feeling up for it."

"How many wounded?" Severus whispered. Remus wouldn't let him get up. He was kind of glad. He wasn't sure he could stand moving right now. His real question was how many dead. He didn't want to say. Just the thought made his stomach knot up. It was all his fault.

"Three, no one's dead from our group yet, but Tonks isn't long for this world if I can't get your help," Molly said gently. Kneeling down and placing her hand lightly against his forehead. "Merlin Severus your burning."

"Wolf, my robes," Severus whispered. He had always called Remus wolf, but now when he did it the word held a tender loving note to it. Like he was calling a lover. Which he was. Remus was his mate now. Strange that he was so obvious ok with being called 'his mate'. Like he was a bloody wolf himself. He wasn't of course, but he was in love with a werewolf. What an odd concept.

"Molly keep him from getting up. I don't need to see him re-injure himself or worsen whatever he's already done to himself," Remus demanded rising. His words held a snarl. A warning. Molly must have agreed because the warm hand left his chest. He felt the burn that the ice cold left on his exposed skin. He was breathing shallowly. His bruised ribs really didn't like the abuse his stomach had wrecked on them.

Remus must have ran up to their room because moments later he could feel the familiar roughness of his robes being dropped on his stomach. "What is it you need?"

"Stomach Soother, Headache Potion, Pain Reliever. Left pocket. Their marked," Severus instructed not caring who knew anymore. It wasn't like he could go searching for the vials himself. Remus handed him one. He asked, "which one?"

"The Headache Potion," Remus replied setting another one on the ground.

"Can't. I'll puke if I try and drink that, give me the soother first," Severus explained.

"I haven't found that one yet," Remus said worriedly taking the vial from Severus's shaking hand before he could drop it. A few more tinkling of glass indicating Remus was randomly pulling vials out could be heard. A few curses. Then something slid into his hand. "Found it," Remus explained. Pulling the cork out and helping Severus hold it steady. He drank it in one gulp glad it was flavoured.

He waited a moment for it to settle his stomach before he took the other two potions. He'd been right. Even with the soother helping he could still feel his stomach trying to rebel at the taste. Severus slowly pushed himself up. Grabbing his robe and dropping it over his shoulder. Putting it on himself to stop the shaking the cold was doing.

"Help me up," Severus said after having grabbed the bottles that Remus had pulled out of his pocket and setting them back in his robes. Along with the three empty vials. Remus did just that, but found he had to steady Severus.

"Maybe..." Remus started worriedly.

"Molly, take me to Tonks first," Severus said over Remus. He knew he looked like hell. He felt worse. He was shaking, barely able to concentrate. Certainly in no shape for what would be needed. This was his fault. He had to heal them. One look at Molly and he understood she didn't want him to do this either. He sighed. "I can do it. I have to, I need my wand," He said as Molly took him gently from Remus. Draping his arm over her shoulder she began to guide him towards Tonks who was on the couch. He sank down next to her and felt the cool wood of his wand being slid into his hand. He looked at Remus. Their eyes met. Worry etched every curve of his face. Lines seemed to add years to his youth. Severus sighed.

Sirius placed his hand comfortingly on Remus. Being there for his friend. Severus was grateful. He did a quick diagnostic. Drawing a ragged breath he pulled out a few vials and handed them to Molly. "Get her to take these," Severus said.

He watched as Molly did what he said. He was kneeling beside the couch and he hated how weak it made him feel. Soon Tonks breathing evened out. He drew in a breath. Pulled her shirt open. Place his hand on her chest right over her heart and closed his eyes. He drew the magic from his core and with a whispered spell felt the tingling touch of healing magic flowing from him to her. His body sagged forwards as his headache returned with a vengeance. He held out as Remus grabbed him to keep him from falling to the floor.

Weak and panting he finished up. Her wounds healed and she appeared to be sleeping peacefully. Severus let his eyes close again and slumped back against Remus. "How bad?" Severus whispered. They understand.

"I can take care of George's ear," Molly said softly, "Bill is bleeding badly, maybe a few cracked ribs. I'm not too sure. If you can heal him."

"Take me to him," Severus said softly.

"Severus you can't!" Remus cried. He could feel the cold sweat on his lover's skin. The flushed warmth of fever through the cloth of his cloak. The shaking that was uncontrollable and the ragged breathing that was laced with pain.

"It's my fault Wolf," Severus whispered, "it's a small price to pay."

"Your life is no small price!" Remus cried. Tears falling on the black greasy hair.

"Moony is right Snape, your in no shape to do this. Tell me what to do," Sirius said.

"I need to see him," Severus whispered. Remus was beside himself. Hugging Severus too tightly it was hurting him. He whimpered. Remus just held him harder.

"Moony, let him go, your hurting him," Sirius said gently pulling Remus off Severus. "Alastor, can you bring Severus to Bill?" Sirius asked catching the Auror's eyes as he held Remus strongly in his arms. Moody nodded and walked over. Gently bending down he helped Severus to his feet. Unsteadily they walked over to the floor just next to the couch. Fred and Percy reached for Severus and lowered him down from Moody's strong hold so he was sitting more or less upright next to Bill.

Severus did the quick scan and breathed a sigh of relief. A few bruised ribs, the cut was deep. A series of potions could take care of it. He looked at Fred. Pulling out the vials and handing them over with instructions. Watching as the boy did what he was told. The cut was sealing even before he wrapped the bandages around the cut. A pain potion would take care of the rest for now. He put the vials away. Leaning back agains the back of the cough. His eyes closing.

He felt an arm around him. Drawing him close. Holding him tightly. He lay back in that embrace and let sleep claim him.

* * *

He drifted in and out of consciousness. Waking slowly. He was lying on a couch. He blinked slowly. His head was still pounding. He was disoriented. He pushed himself up very slowly. Sitting up was painful, but it didn't' make him want to throw up at least. He looked around. Remus was asleep curled up on the floor by the couch. He could see Bill sitting in a chair not far away talking with Tonks. He looked up as he heard footfall.

"Oh Severus your awake," Molly called brightly. The soft conversations stopped. Severus looked around. Fred and George were by the fire sitting on the brick talking about some joke box they had in their lap. Sirius was a step behind Molly. He couldn't see anyone else.

"How do you feel Snape?" Sirius asked. The edge wasn't in his voice anymore. He was speaking as if he held respect.

"What in Merlin's name happened?" Severus asked totally confused. Why was everyone being so nice?

"How much do you remember?" Molly asked kindly.

"After or before I got hit in the head?" Severus asked blandly.

"Oh," Moly responded. She sighed and slowly explained to Severus. "You arrived here with Harry and Remus babbling about Death Eaters coming here. Something about needing to get everyone to safety. You set up a lot of wards around the property. Then you sat down and actually ate supper with us. We'd just finished when you got up and ran out the door. We all followed you and that's when the fighting started. There were Death Eaters everywhere and you were casting spells. I have no idea what you did, but you set up this barrier they couldn't cross. A few of us where still on the other side, but we were able to get them away. No one died Severus. Because of whatever it is you did." Molly took a shaky breath. "We had three of ours injured. Tonks was almost dead. Bill was not far behind. George got his ear blasted off, actually that was your curse by mistake. He tripped just as you were casting it at a Death Eater."

"We got you inside, you were in a bad way," Sirius stepped in. His voice was friendly as he spoke. It held none of his normal hatred. He continued, "You were passed out when I carried you in here. Molly told you that she couldn't heal them. You completely healed Tonks and you healed Bill. Severus you almost died do you realize that? Remus was besides himself with fear and pain because of that. You ever scare him like that again and I'll kill you myself!"

"Wasn't trying to kill myself," Severus mumbled sighing. "S'my fault they came." He whispered.

"It's not your fault Severus," Remus whispered having sat up sometime during their talk. "I already told you. I barely got you out of there. If it wasn't for Lucius apparating you away from the Dark Lord you'd be dead. You were wild and besides yourself. You kept screaming you had to get Harry. Severus we were literally one minute ahead of them. You got Harry out of the house before it exploded. Barely alive you were still acting the bloody hero!"

"I'm not a hero Wolf," Severus hissed, "I couldn't keep him out. He knows everything."

"Well if what Lucius says is true Severus, you couldn't have prevented that. He damn near tortured you to death! Hell I didn't even think you were sane when Lucius brought you to me," Remus said forcefully.

"Where is Lucius?" Severus asked softly.

"I'm right here. Narcissa and Draco are as well," Lucius's silken tones came from the doorway.

"The house is rather crowded now," Molly replied.

"Thank you, for allowing us to stay here with you Molly," Lucius said again. There was genuine gratitude in his words.

"Oh that's no problem at all Lucius, after all we'd all be dead if it wasn't for you, Severus and Remus," Molly said blushing.

"I really didn't do much," Lucius said. "I came too late to help. After I dropped Severus off with Remus I went to secure my family. We got here just as the battle ended."

"If you hadn't saved Severus, we'd all be dead Lucius," Remus said. "That's more then enough help."

"Thank you, I owe you my life Luc," Severus said gently. Pulling Remus onto the couch with him. He was shaking badly. Severus held him tightly.

"I couldn't let my brother die," Lucius said. "I'll go check on the boys, their playing Quidditch outside."

"Can you see if Ginny is with them?" Molly asked anxiously.

"Of course," Lucius said before leaving. Severus leaned back against Remus. He looked around at all the faces and wondered. Since when did his family get so big? For that is what they were. A family. Now more then ever. They would fight the Dark Lord and they stood a chance of winning. A warmth spread through Severus's battered body and he couldn't help the smile that curved his feature. A soft and gentle smile.


End file.
